Dr Angelica Hearthstrom
Dr Angelica Hearthstrom is often called the "2nd Platoon's Doctor" by the other medical practitioners of Bullet City "Bellator." She is incredibly fond of local festivals and maintains a wide array of yukata. Appearance Angelica's family heritage is a mixture of Asian Islands, and the more Caucasian race of the many Academic cities resulting in a lightly tanned skin tone overall. Her onyx black hair reflects her mother's Asian heritage and she keeps it well maintained and groomed. When she works she braids her hair into a single long braid, however on her off hours she pulls it back into a simple ponytail that extends nearly to her lower back. Her eyes however, reflect her father's more Caucasian background in their brightness. They are a vivid azure, uncommon even, amongst those of the city she was born into. Achilles has often said that her eyes “cut through the bullcrap and see the person for what they are. Good or bad.” That perceptive nature has helped both her and her patients as she has become quite respected for her talents as both a surgeon and a combat medic when needed. Though she is slight of frame (barely passing Achilles' shoulder), Angelica can and has defended herself quite effectively when called upon to do so. She has a gymnasts figure and uses her agility and quickness to evade any attackers. She has also been known to utilize that same quickness and agility to dance many of the traditional dances of her mothers people. While working at the clinic she favors her white coat, with a button up blouse underneath, though when she finds herself in more relaxed circumstances she is far more fond of either traditional kimonos or an oversized shirt and a pair of jeans. History Angelica's father, Patrick Hearthstone, was a bright-blue-eyed, blonde-haired soldier turned mechanic in the Academic city of Socrates. He had fought for many years before losing his left arm to a rather large and powerful Pollutant Beast. Luckily for him a young Asian woman was assisting the field medic that day and pulled him to safety midst the chaos of battle. She stayed near him until he was evacuated, but even as they pulled him from the fray Patrick watched her soft eyes glisten at his wounds. It wasn't for another three years that they officially met. Yuuki Sakura's family truck had broken down yet again and her father suspected the mechanic they had been working with of foul play so they needed a new one. She happened upon Patrick's shop and between shy smiles and a lot of staring on Patrick's part they figured the truck needed a bit of an overhaul. For the next two weeks Sakura visited every day to see how the truck progressed, and even though her father disapproved they began a relationship. Shortly thereafter Angelica was conceived and her parents were married. She was born into a worker's life. Living on what little her one-armed father could produce from his shop her parents feared that she may have to forgo leaving for an Academic City and simply work in a local diner. Despite not having ever known her Grandfather, he arrived one day, unannounced, and produced the funds necessary to send her to an Academic school where she could study. She would need to work, but she would be able to go. She was a bright student, and though she had little social life of which to speak was able to accomplish a great deal in her time. Angelica speaks little of the different cities in which she lived after her graduation until she arrived in Bellator with Achilles. When asked of her relationship with Achilles she smiles, tilts her head, and replies, “He saved me when no one else could, and then he let me save him.” Relations -SSG Achilles Hawthorne Most notable among Angelica's relations is Staff Sergeant Achilles Hawthorne. The two of them arrived together on an otherwise un-manned bus between cities where a bus probably shouldn't have been. They have a home together, though it is unclear as to whether or not they have a “relationship” of which to speak. The home has three bedrooms and visitors can see that they do not share them. Because, of this ambiguity Angelica often has suitors and proposers call on her. Most don't return when they are greeted by Achilles in nothing but jeans and bandages. -Rachel McGivens Rachel McGivens is a very young girl who lives near Angelica and Achilles' home. She grows flowers and sells them on the street to help her family earn a little more money (and to buy toys and sweets). Angelica purchases flowers from her on a near daily basis allowing the two of them to create a genuine neice-aunt style relationship with Rachel going so far as to call Angelica her 'Auntie Angie.' Rachel has fiery red hair, freckles and one less tooth in the front than she should. She is fond of pulling her hair into a ponytail similar to Angelica and loves to wear dresses instead of pants regardless of how cold or hot it may be.